Video recorders that interface with set top boxes to record programming have become increasingly common in many households. Using a conventional video recorder, a user may select a program from a program guide and record the program. In such a scenario, the user may later view a list of programs that were recorded and select one of the recorded programs for viewing.
More recent video recorder systems have extended this concept by enabling users of other, non-recording, set-top boxes to see and play back content that was originally recorded on a video recorder.